A crystal device utilizes a piezoelectric effect of a crystal element to cause thickness shear vibration so that two surfaces of a crystal plate move from each other and thereby generate a signal having a specific frequency. A crystal device having a crystal element mounted through a conductive adhesive on electrode pads provided on a substrate has been proposed (see for example the following Patent Literature 1). In such a crystal device, wiring patterns which are electrically connected to the electrode pads provided on the upper surface of the substrate are provided on the upper surface of the board.